Wind Waker HACKED - Part 7 (ONLY THE MINI-MAP?!)
PBG begins the first dungeon in Wind Waker - still being affected by a disease. Synopsis PBG has finally made it into the dungeon. PBG has to trade giant for disease. He beats some bokoblins, and talks about the early battles - including fighting Ganon. He finds a Joy pendent, and remembers his collection series. PBG is second guessing everything. The fire isn't showing, but he manages to light the torch anyway. PBG finds a small key in a chest. He has already made more progress then last episode! PBG feels that he is being timed. PBG is worried about the disease running out at the worst possible time. PBG struggles to pick the bombs up. He gets blown up by his bomb because of the disease. At least he can blame the game for his stuff ups! PBG falls into the lava, and it was simply his own fault. PBG fights a chu-chu, but the screen goes black, and he has to rely on the map to see. It works! The bokoblin makes a weird sound. PBG grabs a chu jelly. Smashing doors is not as satisfying without the sound effects. PBG finds another key. PBG sees a whole heap of skeletons, and runs past them. He tries to take them out. PBG runs away. The disease is being counted by Link's running. PBG tries to break pots while only being able to see the map. The camera dies, as PBG sees the giant pots and weird looking enemy. Neither Link nor the bokoblins can hit each other. PBG forgets where he is going, and realizes that he could have just gone past the skeletons as he has a key. PBG talks about Link being tiny in the Wind Waker hacking video. Link can't hit anything unless he is super close. It isn't as bad as Mario Chaos edition, like his health ticking down. PBG is knocked off a bridge. PBG gets too used to playing inverted. PBG can't remember how to pronounce sidle, and asks to be reminded again. PBG screams as Link is launched off the edge. The bridge freaks out. PBG has to wait for the screen to come back after crossing the fire. PBG tells a story about Luka's hair being on his while he is at the airport. Luka's hair has travelled to many different places! PBG solves a puzzle to move to the next room. Weird sound effects are playing, as PBG was being sent a message. Link struggles to climb. PBG gets another small key. PBG noticed not long ago that it is possible to tell what is in the chests by how the chests appear. The unimportant one looked nicer! PBG fights a bird for another key, and feels merciful. PBG may get the grappling hook and get to the boss next episode. PBG feels obligated to make progress after last episode. PBG drops his controller, and everything is a mess. He apologizes for the camera going out. Category:Wind Waker Hacked Category:Chaos Edition Category:Videos